


Silence

by mengmeng



Category: cristiano - Fandom, mesut - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengmeng/pseuds/mengmeng
Summary: 故事背景：2011年11月3号欧冠第四轮小组赛，客场皇马2:0里昂的赛后。





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> 故事背景：2011年11月3号欧冠第四轮小组赛，客场皇马2:0里昂的赛后。

（一）

cris回来的时候，mesut已经睡着了。房间里很安静，只有他匀称而微弱的呼吸声和中央空调换气的声音。cris没敢开灯，悄悄摸进了浴室，把遮光帘全都放下后，才开了一盏小夜灯洗漱。刚才的庆功会mesut没去，他右肩带有一点小伤，赛场结束后只和大家在更衣室小小庆祝了一会儿，就早早跟着大巴回了酒店。pepe和marcelo当初不肯放过他，一边开着音乐一边嚷嚷着好不容易两连胜里昂，而且这回还是在客场赢的，当然要好好庆祝一下，手脚更是没轻没重地撞着mesut的肩膀拉着他跳起了桑巴。mesut脸上挂着羞涩的笑容，眉头轻轻皱了一下，小心地捂了下肩。cris注意到了这个看似不经意的动作，走上前拉住了这两个毛手毛脚巴西人的嬉闹。

 

“严重吗？等会儿我去找队医来。”cris转过头悄悄地问。

“没事，不是很严重。我刚才去冰敷了会儿，回去睡一觉就会好……”

“我送他回去。”sami突然出现，一把揽过mesut的腰拎起他的背包和大伙儿说了声抱歉就先离开了。

cris站在门口看着两人的身影渐渐消失在走廊的尽头，一股奇怪的感觉涌上了心头，直到sergio把他拉回了狂欢的更衣室现场。

 

看了下时间，已经凌晨一点半了。cris草草洗了个澡，包了条浴巾就出来了。头发也没怎么擦干，走出来时候身后的木地板还带了一滩小小的水渍。

cris倒了杯水，走到落地窗前想看下里昂的夜景，然而外面却黑漆漆寂静一片，只有月光晒满路面的皎洁和路灯发出的幽幽光线。cris转头回房间时，瞄见了被mesut蹬落的被子。剩下的一半还斜搭在他的腿上，露出了整个光洁的半身。里昂11月的夜晚已经有点冷了，cris走过去把被子拾掇起来给他盖好，没想到头上的水滴却撒了一些在mesut的脸上。他赶紧伸手去擦，却不料被自己刚才赤脚走出来的水渍滑了个趔趄，整个人扑倒在mesut的半张床上，身体还重重地压住了他的腰。

 

侧着睡的mesut突然一个惊醒，睁开眼就看见了cris正尴尬地从他身上爬起来。“对不起，我刚才脚上滑了一下，吵醒你了吗？”cris摸了摸鼻子表示歉意，赶紧走回自己的床边，却不料被mesut从后一把抓住手腕。

“嗯？”cris回头看了一下，mesut并没有说话，半长的头发遮住了他小半张脸，整个人在夜灯微弱的橘色光线中显得格外暧昧。两个人僵持了会儿，cris坏笑了一下，“mesut你这样很危险知道吗？这个动作是在邀请我。”mesut突然松了一下，想要抽回手，却被cris瞬间反手抓住。cris细长的手指慢慢滑进他的指缝，指腹摩挲着手背并扣紧了mesut的手心。

 

（二）

cris慢慢握紧mesut的手，半个身子弯下来，试探着，在他脸上亲了一下。温暖柔软的触碰贴到皮肤上的微妙感，让mesut有点羞怯。他往后缩了下肩膀，整个脸又埋进了长发的阴影里。“mes……你是醒着的吗？”cris鼻尖贴着mesut的侧脸，右手托起他线条美好的下颌摩挲着，并在他耳旁轻轻地呢喃，吐出的微热呼吸更是无声息地撩拨着mesut敏感的神经元。cris正揣摩着该怎么更进一步时，突然感觉到自己的指节被一个柔软温热包围着，紧接着湿润而又带着甜味的触电感让他抬起头看向面前的mesut。

 

“你刚才叫我什么？”mesut恶作剧般地收回了舔舐cris手指的粉色舌头。他并没有察觉到自己这一张无辜又纯情的脸庞在cris眼里满满都是诱惑。

“我的小妖精。”

“……不是这个。我虽然西语不流利，但你刚才是叫mes……唔……”

mesut没想到的是，他的话还没说完，对面的那个人已经抬起他的下巴吻了上去。

开始的时候，只是嘴唇间轻柔的碰触，淡淡的薄荷味，好像两个懵懂的人在初次尝试爱恋的味道。mesut慢慢闭上了眼睛，好像有点沉醉于这种奇特的感觉里。但是渐渐地，cris把舌头伸了进来，侵略性地缠绕住mesut的舌尖，想要得到更多，开始肆虐般地掠夺着他所有的甜美。mesut没有过这样和同性间的经验，他有点吓到，想要躲闪，并开始挣扎着往后逃，想要推开cris紧贴他的身体。可cris只稍微用了下手劲，就把mesut的腰和腿扣在了自己可控制的范围内让他动弹不得。

“小妖精，是你诱惑了我，现在想要逃吗？”cris暂时放开了mesut的唇间，给了他憋红了的小脸几秒钟可以呼吸的机会。

“我不是……”

“你喜欢我，我知道的。”cris抱起mesut半个身，从他的脖子底下一直往上亲吻，不留下痕迹而力道又足够均匀地撩拨着mesut升腾起来的欲望。mesut被迫扬起下巴，线条优美的颈部全是被情欲染红的粉色。他小声地发出呼吸急促的的喘息声，这更燃起了cris强烈的占有欲，促使他往被单底下那双温暖的大腿间探索着摸去。

mesut忽然身体僵住了一样，停顿了几秒，紧接着一个强劲有力的肘击把cris撞了开来。mesut滚到了床角用被褥团团把自己卷了起来惊恐地朝cris吼道，“你，你，你刚才摸我哪里？你想干什么？”

cris不明所以地从床下爬起来捂着被mesut下了黑手的颈肩，忿忿道，“mes你初体验是什么时候？”

“17……你问这个干什么？”

“嗯，和我一样嘛。”cris又一脸坏笑地欺了上来，“你怎么把自己包成了一个赛百味？等着我去品尝吗？”cris开始下手抱起mesut拆他的被褥，但是面前的少年卷的更厉害了。一来二往两个人在床上滚来滚去闹个没完活像参加毕业旅行晚上不睡觉在瞎折腾的高校生。最后还因为动作太大，一个闪失空档，两个人双双摔下了床底，mesut貌似还撞到了受伤的肩膀，发出了一个不大不小的呻吟声。

 

“mes……你别怕，我会很温柔的。”cris的手垫在mesut受伤的右肩，拨开了他因为挣扎而弄的凌乱的刘海，并怜爱地在他鼻子上轻轻蹭了蹭，露出一口在黑夜中还是很亮眼的大白牙。

 

（三）

mesut把脸别过一边去，不然看着cris他会尴尬。这个场合下说这种话，他又不是女孩子。

cris笑嘻嘻地连同被褥卷着的mesut从地板上一把横抱起来，而突然失去重心的mesut吓得抽出被子里的手环住了cris的脖子。

“快放我下来！”mesut羞愤得红了眼眶，想要大声喊叫抗议又害怕惊扰到隔壁房间的队友，只能压低声线恶狠狠地盯着cris。

“mes你有多重？”

“70公斤，哼！”

“怎么抱起来感觉不大像？你有没有好好吃饭？不然每次都是70分钟就被换下场。”cris故意逗着mesut，不仅没把他放下来，反而用了一下力把他往自己胸前的方向顺时针掂了一下，把他整个往自己怀里带，搞得mesut气到整张脸都涨红了。

然而怀里的人挣扎了几下之后就不动了，cris大概知道他真的生气了，只能乖乖把他放回床上。

“mes？”cris捋开了mesut的长刘海，只见他一张冷脸低垂着眼睑根本不往他的方向看。

“啊～我的小鲷鱼生气了呢～嗯，casillas是这么叫的吗？”

“mes？”cris慢慢拆开卷着他的被子，mesut还是没有要搭理他的意思。

“抱歉，我刚才不该拿这个开你的玩笑。”cris怀抱住已经被他卸干净的mesut，手却在使坏地往他的腰间游去。

感觉到突如其来起鸡皮疙瘩般的瘙痒感，mesut崩不住高冷的人设开始抽搐着身体笑了起来。这该死的Ronaldo居然挠他敏感部位的痒。

“cristiano你是不是只有三岁！”mesut受不了了，立起半个身开始抗议，然而抓住这个机会的cris捧起他的脸就亲了下去。

“唔……”

cris的吻热烈又温柔，并没有像开始那般具有侵略性，而仿佛是倾注了他所有的浓情与蜜意，爱护与怜惜。

缠绵了一会儿，cris恋恋不舍放开了mesut，吻开始落在了他身上，颈间，锁骨，胸前，腹部，直到下体……mesut有点紧张地想要伸手去拦，却被cris轻柔地亲了下他的指尖。

“mes，放轻松点，好好享受。”

cris慢慢除去mesut身上仅存的最后一点布料，划拉过他修长的双腿，抬了下脚踝，把它扔向了身后。

mesut已经羞得用手臂挡住了眼睛，身体不知道是因为房间温度有点低冷的还是刚才的兴奋，有点微微发抖。此时窗外的下弦月开始斜拉着柔和的银光渐渐漫进了房间。mesut整个身体都笼罩在这片白色中，甚至在月光的照映下还散发着一丝淡淡的荧光。cris差点想要把浴室的镜子拆下来搬到床前让他的小mes看看自己有多好看，然而最后想了下只能自己独占这份美丽。

 

（四）

为了照顾mesut的情绪，cris把自己那床干净的被子扯了过来，盖住了他的半身，不然看着小mes冷得抖成一团，他什么也进行不下去。而且如果看不见自己的话，mesut情绪会更放松，身体就没有那么僵硬了。说罢cris掀开了被子钻了进去。

“cristiano你在干什么？”话音刚落，mesut就感觉到一双手抚上了自己的小腿，紧接着一股让他窒息的感觉忽地涌上了鼻腔，炽烈得让他只能张开嘴剧烈地喘着气。这种感觉，很激烈，但是又和以往的经历不大一样。究竟哪里不一样，mesut也说不清。现在他满脑子空白，只能随着cris的动作摇曳着，直到cris动作停下，他才释放了出来。

cris慢慢从mesut身下的被子里钻了出来，伸手撩了一下床边角柜的烟灰缸，把嘴里的东西吐了个干净。

“mes你看，这都是你的孩子。一个两个三个四个，足足有六十亿个那么多。”

……

mesut此刻只想把cristiano暴揍一顿！这都什么跟什么？到底要不要继续做下去了，他怎么老是干这种破坏气氛的事情。

“我睡了。”mesut气得一把扯过被子，翻了个身把自己整个盖了起来。但是很快，cris就从下面摸上了mesut的腿，整个人很快又被窜上来的cris压到了身下。cris并没有说话，他轻咬着mesut敏感的耳尖，一边的手摸到了mesut的下体，另一边直接把手指插进了他的齿间。

“舔湿它，不然等下你会很痛苦。”

mesut被cris套弄得眼神迷离，早就失去了思考能力，只能任由他的手指在自己的舌腔里肆意掠夺。

看着时机差不多，cris抽出了手指朝mesut的大腿间隙里摸去。但是他只稍微插进去一根指节，身下的人儿仿佛像被摁上砧板待宰的鱼，死命地挣扎个不停，差点没把他又甩到了床底下。

果然还是不能用强的，cris有点丧气。

算了，别伤到他了，过几天还有联赛要踢。要是让mourinho知道他把mesut弄得下不来床，准活剐了他。

cris看了下时间，已经折腾到凌晨三点多了。罢了罢了，赶紧睡吧，明天还要赶飞机。cris站起来整理了下床铺安顿好mesut，打算回自己的床去了。但是正当他转身之时，mesut一个力道把他拽住又甩回了床上。

“怎么，把我撩出火了就想跑吗？”mesut一个用劲儿，cris已经被他压住跨坐在身上。

“你别动了，我来吧。”说着mesut的手在角柜里一阵乱翻，果然很快就拎出来一瓶冰凉的液体。他粗暴地扯下了cris的内裤，手上的动作很快就让cris站了起来。cris目瞪口呆地看着mesut这一气呵成的动作，而且还把整瓶液体倒在了他的下体上。凉的！嗯？是润滑剂！

“你身体撑起来一点”mesut命令道。

cris明白他要做什么，但这样是不是有点冒险？

mesut深吸了一口气，往上靠了下，慢慢把cris的下体往自己的身体里面放。

cris看着mesut秀气的眉皱成一团，感觉他还是太紧张，心疼得不得了。

cris把他抱了起来，并且一直在他身上浅浅地亲吻着，分散他的注意力，直到最后mesut太过痛苦而咬上了他的肩膀。但总算全都进去了。mesut身上一片冰凉，全都是冷汗，而身体的结合处还有丝丝的血迹冒出来。

cris说不出不要太勉强这种话，只能抱紧了mesut让他的体温渐渐回升。

“你动一下，别傻摸我。”mesut抬了下下巴，汗淋淋的黑色半长发黏糊在白净到发光的脸上，这是一种cris从没在他身上见过的魅惑神情。

“我的小mes……你真的可以吗？”cris动作很小地动了下，然而mesut脸上并没有除了痛苦外任何愉悦的神情，所以他很快又停了。

“Schlampe！”mesut突然飙出了一个cris听不懂的词，估计是句德语国骂。

就这样两个人互相靠着僵持了好一会儿，一个人的身体还在另一个人的身体内，这画面别提多诡异了。

“快天亮了，mes。”cris提醒道。

“你可赶紧闭嘴吧！我知道快天亮了。所以你到底是做还是不做了。”

“我没想到你那么紧……其实我还挺兴奋的。”cris有点窃喜，因为和女性不一样，这的确包裹得他很舒服。而且因为常年运动的原因，mesut皮肤都很紧实细致，特别是屁股，他要是敢乱动的话恨不得都掐上几把。

“你在笑什么？”

“Nothing.”cris觉得是时候了，因为mesut都有力气和他吵架了，应该是已经适应了。这事儿得快点结束，不然等会儿天亮了pepe和marcelo要过来砸门叫起床了。

 

cris小心地把mesut转了个身，让他直接趴在床上，又塞了个枕头垫高了他的屁股，便慢慢开始了动作。

刚开始的时候mesut的确还是会嚎，但是他非常自觉地咬住枕头，所以只有闷闷的声响传出他的喉咙。而且渐渐地，他身上的温度开始慢慢发热，皮肤也开始染上了色情的粉红色，沉闷的声响也变成了带着甜味儿的呻吟声。cris开始重新变得兴奋起来，加快了身体的律动，没过多久他们两个就达到了高潮同时泄了出来。

 

mesut翻了个身离开了cris的身体，一身的汗渍仿佛在外淋了场暴雨一般瘫在床上。

“我以后再也不和男人做爱了。”mesut喃喃道，且耗尽了最后一丝力气开始沉沉地睡去。cris起来找了个酒店的药箱处理了下mesut的伤口，并且把他全身擦了个干净，再重新躺回了他的身边。

很好，已经六点了，还能再睡两个小时。

cris看着侧旁一脸无邪睡颜的mesut，发觉他好像长得越来越好看了。半年前顶多还是个秀丽的孩子，现在却好像越来越俘获了他的心。这有点危险，cris心里打了个咯噔。但是以后的事情谁知道呢。cris闭了眼打算睡一会儿，然而没过多久果然门外就传来了两个巴西人带着嘻闹和夹带着大声嚷嚷的砸门声，真是头疼……

 

（五）

“cris，cris，我有东西给你。”marcelo朝着cris一边招手一边往飞机座位前面挤。

“什么事？”cris放下了手上的报纸。

“你有东西落在客场更衣室了。”marcelo展开了他的手掌，是一对钻石耳钉。

“这是里昂的工作人员打扫我们客队的更衣室时发现的，刚刚上飞机前才有人交给我。我想了一下应该是你的。”

cris看了下自己手上接过的那对耀眼的小石头，眯着眼睛辨认了会儿，刚想说我不戴这种款式，marcelo却一脸不用感谢我的表情退回了后座。

 

cris想了下，队里唯一和他都戴耳钉的，而且还是钻石款的，貌似只有mesut了。cris往回看了一眼客舱，mesut好像只坐在他往后的两排座位，但当他眼睛扫到他的小mes时，他正靠着sami的肩膀睡着了。

……

cris决定不还了。他把耳钉塞进了自己的口袋里。从今往后这对小石头就是我cristiano的了。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
